Co? Nie skoczę z Wieży Eiffla!
Around The World Odcinek 6 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Around The World. Cztery drużyny musiały się ze sobą zmerzyć w Grenlandii! Podróżniczki wzieły się w garść i w końcu udało im się zdobyć drugie miejsce w zadaniu co gwarantowało im nietykalność. Jednak Eklerkowi Zjadacze nie mieli już tyle szczęścia i przez Owena musieli porzegnać kogoś. Trafiło na Owena. Zostało ich coraz mniej. Gdzie polecą teraz? A kto odpadnie? Oglądajcie Around The World!!! ''Na początku zwyczajnie kamery i pare zwierząt.Kamera biegnie przez holl samolotu, a przy barze siedzi Chris popijający kawe. Kamera idzię do kabiny kapitana gdzie siedzi Izzy która kieruje samolotem, a obok niej Owen który panikuje. Kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz. Dokładniej do Egiptu gdzie tańczą Heather i Courtney, a za nimi Duncan pada na ziemie ze śmiechu. Kamera idzie na plan wChinach gdzie Rick szuka Very, a ona razem z Arthurem kryję się za murem chińskim. Sonny tańczy na wulkanie na Hawajach. Kamera idzie teraz do Tybetu gdzie medutuje Harold, a przez okno widać marznących LeShawne, Dj'a i Codyego. Dalej gdzieś gdzie jest zimno widać Lindsay szukającą Tylera, a pomaga jej Millie. Plan w nowym Jorku. Ivan pomaga Heather zerwać koronę ze Statuły Wolności, a z tyłu widać Aminet, Venus i Gwen które nie mogą się z tego przestać śmiać, a za nimi stoi odrzucony przez Gwen, Trent. W Polsce w Pałacu Kultury widać Bridgette oraz Philip'a którzy szukają pomusłuy jak stąd zejść. JJ i Kyle są opiekani na rożnie na Syberii, a opala ich Aoife. Na koniec Agata balansuje na linie pomiędzy London Eye i Big Benem traci równowage i wpada do Tamizy a plusk powoduje że pojawia się napis Around The World. Pierwsza Klasa 100px 'Gwen: '''Tak to można żyć! '''Venus: '''No super! (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Venus: 'Inne drużyny nas znienawidzą! Wygraliśmy 4 razy z rzędu pierwszą klase! '''LeShawna: '''Mówie wam. Będziemy mieli przechlapane u innych drużyn. '''Ivan: '''Racja. Pewnie nas będą chcieli wywalić jeden po drugim. ''coś rusza się w wentylacji 'JJ: '''Co to jest? '''Aminet: '''O hajo! ''Aminet wybija się i z wentulacji wypada 'Gwen i LeShawna: '''Złodziej nr. 1 i nr. 2? '''Terrorysta nr. 1: '''Wypraszam sobie! Już nie Złodziej! '''Terrorysta nr. 2: '''Hej a gdzie 3? '''Terrorysta nr. 1: '''Nie no! Ten tłuk na praktycje znowu się zgubił! '''Gwen: '''Beth aktualnie jest gdzieś na Saharze. ''tymczasem w śmodku wielkiej pustyni 'Beth: '''Nie no kiedy do się skończy? ''tymczasem w samolocie 'Venus: '''Idzie do Podróżniczek. Może tam znajdziecie waszego druha do fachu. '''Terrorysta nr. 2: '''Hej dobry pomysł! Terrorysta nr. 1: Dureń! Druga Klasa 100px '''Bridgette: '''Na reszcie bez eliminacjI! '''Courtney: '''O tak powinno się żyć. '''Lindsay: '''Taaaak. '''Bridgette: '''Jak myślicie gdzie lecimy? '''Lindsay: '''Mam nadzieje że do Paryża! '''Courtney: '''A ja że do Oxfordu! '''Heather: '''Proszę was zamknijcie się! ''wchodzą Terrorysta 1 i 2 'Lindsay: '''Pirat nr. 1 i nr. 2! Jak miło was spotkać! '''Terrorysta nr. 1: '''Rączki do góry! '''Heather: '''Halo to tylko palec włożony w kieszeń! '''Terrorysta nr. 2: '''A wcale że nie! Czy jakbym strzelił mu w palec piszczał by jak mała dziewczynka! ''T. nr. 2 strzela w jego palec, a on piszczy jak mała dziewczynka 'Terrorysta nr. 2: '''Chyba miałaś rację. ''Terrorysta Nr. 1 piszę coś na kartcę i daje ją Nr. 2 'Terrorysta Nr. 2: "'Ty durniu! Zabiję cię! Twój przyjaciel Terrorysta nr. 1." O nie trzeba było! 'Courtney; '''Idźcie do ostatniej klasy! Tam was nakarmią. '''Terrorysta Nr. 2: '''Super ''Terrorysta nr. 1 i Nr. 2 wychodzą (2 na własnym nogach, a 1 ciągnięty przez 2) Ostatnia Klasa 100px 100px 'Agata: '''Wiecie trochę szkoda mi Owena. '''Cody: '''Tak, ale przez niego zawaliliśmy zadanie. '''Rick: '''Co racja, to racja Aga. '''Agata: '''Wiem. Niby to przeciwnik, ale bardzo mi go szkoda. '''DJ: '''Ooo! Ty masz takie dobre serce! '''Agata: '''Dzięki DJ! '''Kyle: '''A niech to. Znowu przed ostatni. '''Philip: '''Wiesz lepiej tak niż gorzej. '''Sonny: '''Tak. Fajnie było by znowu zaznać luksusów. '''Izzy: '''No co wy! Tutaj jest superowo! '''Kyle: '''No w sumie. Macie rację. ''wchodzi Terrorysta Nr. 2 'Terrorysta Nr. 2: '''Uwaga ogłaszam uroczyście, że samolot zostaje porwany! '''Agata: '''O hej Złodzieju Nr. 2! '''Terrorysta Nr. 2: '''Już nie ^ ^ Zmieniamy zawód. '''Trent: '''To co macie zamiar zrobić? Kontrolka '''Chris: '''Aaa! Nie w twarz! '''Aaron: '''Bierz tych tan, ale nas nie! '''Terrorysta Nr. 1: '''Spokojnie porywamy tylko samolot! '''Chris: '''S.O.S! Gwiazda w tarapatach! '''Terrorysta Nr. 1: '''Dobra spokojnie! Hej a kto pilotuje? ''samolot pikuje, a wszyscy krzyczą, odbijają się od Wieży Eiffla i lądują w Sekwanie. Francja 'Terrorysta Nr. 1: '''No to papa idioci! ''przybiega Terrorysta Nr. 2 'Terrorysta Nr. 2: '''Hej! Nasz protegowany leci lotem do Amsterdamu! '''Terrorysta Nr. 1: '''Dobra możemy go odhaczyć. ''zamykają się drzwi i odlatują 'Heather: '''I co teraz? '''Chris: '''No co. Odegramy po prostu wyzwanie, a potem się wymyśli. ''po chwili 'Chris: '''Więc dzisiaj waszymi zadaniami są; 1. Znaleść wierze Eiffla i skoczyć z Wieży Eiffla! '''Wszyscy: 'Że co? 'Chris: '''Na bangee! '''Ivan: '''W którą stronę jest wieża Eiffla? '''Lindsay: '''Gdzie są sklepy? '''Chris: '''A nagrodą będzie całonocne wyjście do sklepów, ominieńcie następnego zadania z gwarantowanym pierwszym miejscem! '''Courtney: '''Dziewczyny musimy to wygrać! '''Lindsay: '''Nie odpuszczę sklepów! '''Heather: '''A ja dwóch odcinków bez eliminacji. ''Słodkie Podróżniczki i reszta ruszają do Wieży Eiffla Nie Mający Pomysłu Na Nazwe Drużyny 100px 'Philip: '''Co myślicie o tym zadaniu? '''Sonny: '''No wiesz rywalizacja dzisiaj będzie ostra. To zadanie gwarantuje zwycięztwo na dwa odcinki! '''Kyle: '''No fajnie było by to wygrać. '''Trent: '''Ale wiecie. Ten skok jest trochę straszny. '''Philip: '''Mamy przecież Izzy! '''Sonny: '''Apropo gdzie ona jest? ''Izzy gada z jakimś Francuzem przy śmietniku 'Izzy: '... i wtedy mu mówie że je za dużo pączków. Haha mój kochany Obażowenek! '''Francuz: ''Je suis désolé je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites!'' Philip: '''Izzy chodź! '''Izzy: '''Dobra. Pa mały! '''Francuz: ''Folle!'' Trent: 'Dlaczego odłączyłaś się od grupy? '''Izzy: '''On był takim ciachem! '''Sonny: '''Izzy to był narkoman! '''Izzy: '''Dobra! Słodkie Podróżniczki 100px '''Heather: '''Jest 6;00 rano. Nie piłam mojej porannej kawy! '''Bridgette: '''Proszę cię! Nie nażekaj! Chcę wygrać to zadanie! '''Lindsay: '''Ja też! Więc nie marudź! (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Czy Lindsay wypieła się na mnie! O laska! Już po tobie! '''Courtney: '''Dzieewczyny mają racje chodźmy! '''Lindsay: '''Hej może zaśpiewamy?! '''Heather: '''Ja nie śpiewam! ''piosenka ''Lindsay: Tutaj sklepy są, można tu szaleć!'' ''Bridgette: Do puty karta twojego chłopaka jest!'' ''Courtney: Szkoda tylko że Duncana nie ma tu!'' '''Heather: '''Chodźcie już! ''Lindsay: Z Beth było by tu fajnie!'' ''Courtney: I z Duncanem to samo!'' ''Bridgette: I z moim Ge....lem!'' ''Lindsay: We Francji dlatego można żyć!'' koniec 'Heather: '''Skończyłyście! Jesteśmy w tyle. 'Eklerkowi Zjadacze 100px 'Agata: '''Hej jesteśmy już pod wieżą! '''DJ: 'Łatwo poszło! 'Rick: '''Oj czuje tu podstęp. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Rick: 'Odkąt moja Vera odpadła czuje się samotny. '''Chris: '''Gratuluje! Za zwycięstwo tej części wygrywacie wjazd windą na góre! '''Cody: '''O tak! '''Agata: '''Dzięki Chris! '''Harold: '''Dobra nasza! Na góre! ''wszyscy wsiadają do windy i... Wredni Pasażerowie 100px na schodach 'Aminet: '''No dalej! Na góre! '''Gwen: '''Uspokuj się Am! '''Venus: '''Właśnie! To nic nam nie pomoże! '''LeShawna: '''O ludzie już straciłam mój piękny tyłeczek. '''Ivan: '''A ja moje policzki. '''JJ: '''Nie gadajcie ... tylko idźcie dalej! ''po chwili są na szczycie Nie Mający Pomysłu Na Nazwe Drużyny 100px na schodach 'Sonny: '''Khe, Khe już po nas! '''Trent: '''To koszmar! Nigdy nam się nie uda. '''Philip: '''Zabije, pogrzebie. '''Sonny: '''Nie no już ... to szczyt wszystkiego. '''Izzy: '''To łatwe! RObi się raz, a potem dwa! '''Kyle: '''Już prawie! ''po chwili cała drużyna jest na górze Szczyt Wieży Eiffla 'Chris: '''Witam was! '''Courtney: '''Nie gadaj tylko mów co mamy zrobić. '''Chris: '''Dobra macie tutaj po bangee na drużyne. Musicie złapać swoją flage która jest tam na dole i wrócić. '''Heather: '''Oszalałeś?! '''Aminet: '''Właśnie! Nie chcę zginąć! Chris: Pytań brak. Czas start! Eklerkowi Zjadacze 100px '''Agata: '''Ja skaczę! Dobrze? '''Harold: '''Jestem za, a wy? '''DJ: '''Ja jak najbardziej ... mam lęk wysokości. ''Agata skaczę i od razu łapie flagę 'Cody: '''Tak ... szybko? '''Chris: '''No nie spodziewałem się tego, ale Eklerkowi Zjadacze Wygrywają ten i następny odcinek! '''Agata: '''Super! O tym zawsze marzyłam! Pierwsza ... to znaczy że gdzie będziemy spać? '''Chris: '''Wy lecicie do Londynu samolotem, a reszta będzie musiała przepłynąć kanał La Manche łódkami. '''Harold: '''No to pa! '''DJ: '''Do zobaczenia w Londynie! Słodkie Podróżniczki 100px '''Courtney: '''To jak ... kto skacze? '''Lindsay: '''Może ja?! Za Paryż! '''Bridgette: '''Dobra ... jak chcesz. ''Lindsay przywiązuje się do lini i skacze 'Lindsay: '''Za Paryż! ''Lindsay pudłuje, ale odbija się i łapie na głowę flage jej drużyny 'Heather: '''Lindsay?! Udało ci się! '''Courtney: '''Zawsze w ciebie wierzyłam! '''Bridgette: '''Zakupy w Paryżu, są nasze. '''Chris: '''Nie zupełnie. '''Lindsay: '''Jak to?! Ale mówiłeś że... '''Chris: '''Jesteście drugie dziewczyny! '''Heather: '''Nie! Wredni Pasażerowie 100px '''Aminet: '''Ja skaczę! '''Gwen: '''Może Ivan, albo JJ powinni skoczyć?! '''Aminet: '''Nie! Jestem od nich lepsza! (w pokoju zwierzeń)'JJ: 'Na prawdę palec mnie świeżbi żeby wykopać Aminet. Wiem że jest dobra, ale taka wredna! '''JJ: '''Dobra niech Aminet skoczy. ''Aminet skacze i łapie flage 'Venus: '''Brawo dziewczyno! '''LeShawna: '''Nie no ... ty jednak jesteś najlepsza! '''Aminet: '''Dzięki Venus! Na prawdę. ''odwróciła głowe i nie odpowiedziała LeShawnie 'Chris: '''Gratuluje macie dzisiaj trzecie miejsce! '''Ivan: '''Nie no! Tak źle u nas jeszcze nie było! Nie Mający Pomysłu Na Nazwe Drużyny 100px ''Kyle ląduje z flagą 'Sonny: '''Na reszcie! Udało nam się! '''Trent: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''Niestety trochę za późno. '''Sonny: '''Co masz na myślI? '''Chris: 'Że z waszej piątki pozostanie czwórka. Ponieważ dzisiaj kogoś pożegnacie. 'Izzy: '''Super! ''Wszyscy patrzą na Izzy zabójczym wzrokiem 'Chris: '''Dobra zostańcie tutaj. Za raz będzie wasza ceremonia. Ceremonia (Na Wieży Eiffla) 100px '''Chris: '''Dobra idźcie i zagłosujcie. (budka)'Philip: '(stępluje) (budka)'Izzy: 'Hahaha! (stępluje) (budka)'Sonny: 'Trent, nie ufam tobie. (stępluje) (budka)'Trent: 'Nie wiem, ale Sonny ... (stępluje) (budka)'Kyle: 'Dlaczego! Dlaczego nasza drużyna przegrała! (stępluje) '''Chris: '''W rękach mam tylko cztery paszporty. Ten dla Kyla! '''Kyle: '''O tak! '''Chris: '''Te dwa dla Izzy i Philipa! '''Izzy: '''Jupi! '''Philip: '''Uff. '''Chris: '''No i mamy Sonny i Trenta, a ostatni paszport jest dla ... ... '''Chris: '...dla Sonny! 'Sonny: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''Trudno Trent czas na ciebie! '''Trent: '''No trudno! Paaa. '''Philip: '''Pa Trent. '''Kyle: '''Do zobaczenia w podsumowaniu! ''Trent z chodzi z Wieży Eiffla '''Chris: '''Kolejny odpadł. Teraz kto wyleci? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Around The World!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Around The World